


virus in me

by nervoussurfer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya is Lady Wifi AU, F/F, Identity Reveal, OC for villain purposes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alya was Lady Wifi all along? What if she was a Miraculous that just got corrupted? What if Ladybug became intrigued by this spunky tech hero? In more ways than one?</p><p>Let's play a game of: how long can I write blindly before finding an ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> concept art of Drift: http://postimg.org/image/h82r7j46b/  
> colored version of Lady Wifi: http://postimg.org/image/m0b1y4vhl/

A beautiful day in Paris was a normal day. The city of love was blessed by the sunshine, not a cloud in the sky or a worry in the hearts. Birds twittered and sang, people waved and smiled at each other, Marinette skipped home.

School had let out early today, luckily. Marinette might have a chance, for once, to relax. Until inevitably a problem arose, but she could do with extra time.

She waved to a man passing on his moped, and continued skipping on her way. She was just so happy today. For almost no reason! It might have been the flowers. It might have been the atmosphere. It might have been the season.

Whatever the reason, Marinette was just filled to the brim with gross, gooey peaceful feelings. Paris was wonderful, humanity was beautiful. She was so blessed that she was chosen to protect it.

A chilly wind rushed by, ruffling her skirt and blowing her pigtails into her face. She spat hair out of her mouth, clutching her denim jacket closer. She had worn this jacket because it was supposed to be warm today. Mireille had predicted wrong, somehow.

Marinette started to walk faster, feeling the air change around her, warning of incoming precipitation. Paris was quite humid, and rain was frequent, but did it always change this quickly?

The sky turned gray, stark light bleeding barely through the clouds. The heavens swirled as Marinette broke into a run, desperate to get home before it started. The temperature dipped lower and lower, preparing for snow.

A cackle rang out as the first snowflakes fell.

Marinette’s feet froze to the concrete a second after she realized this wasn’t natural. It tripped her up, sent her sprawling on the sidewalk. Scraping her arms and bonking her forehead, she whined as she tried to pull herself free.

“Hoo-hahaha!” the culprit laughed again. Passersby that weren’t already hurrying home scattered at the sight. Marinette twisted to look, an awkward position.

The villain floated, flying, feet skimming through the air as they moved forward on pure power. Snowflakes dotted their getup, blue and white. Their pinkish eyes pierced, long white hair flowing in the wind. White boots laced up with blue ribbons, hanging limply as they hovered. A crooked grin was stuck on their face, like they were carved wax, it never faltered.

"Hello, Paris!” They crowed, sending out a flurry with an outstretched arm. “Don’t run, mes amis! This is payback to all of humanity, for how horribly you’ve treated me! No one respected me… so I will not respect you. Come out, now! Come to Drift!”

The flurry snaked like tendrils, seeking out victims. Marinette was the only one out in the open, now. With this Drift character closing in, she tugged on her feet, trying to free them from the ice.

She lost a shoe, but got free. Scrabbling up, she ran stumbling and uneven. Not focused on grace, just survival. She needs to transform into Ladybug, quickly.

Marinette practically skidded around the corner, frantically searching for a nook or hiding spot where she could change. A bolt hit her in the shoulder, slamming her into the building to the right and dizzying her view. Another struck her misection, driving her breath out and sealing her to the wall.

Drift floated downwards, but not enough to be on her level. Always had to be above. Marinette hacked and gasped for air, struggling as Drift’s cold fingers tilted her chin up.

"Ah, une jeune fille! You look just like this girl who spread this rumor that I was dropped in bleach as a baby. You look like the type of person who would only pretend to be sweet. Quelle horreur. You’re awful.”

Drift gripped her chin roughly, making her blue eyes gaze into pinkish-blue ones. “I have just the punishment for you.”

Marinette thrashed, shivering down to her bones. She can’t transform pinned like this, but she can’t fight evil in her day clothes. The ice on her shoulder and around her waist chill her, enough to make her feel fit to pass out. 

But she won’t give in, she is strong, she is Ladybug, she is justice and protector of Paris.

She was chosen for this. There has to be a way out. But something inside her still asks, could this be the end?

"Who are you then, quoi?”

On the rooftop parallel stood a young lady. Decked in all black, a glowing symbol on her breast, a strong silhouette. Drift glared at her over the shoulder, miffed at this interruption. “What? What is this, now?”

The figure dropped down from the rooftop, and strutted towards them. Her symbol appears to be a wifi signal, glowing blue. Her mask was black as her spandex, swooping upwards, with three blue dots on the left and one on the right. “THIS is Lady Wifi. It’s my duty to keep Paris safe, and stop evil from terrorizing its citizens. Èvidemment. Guess what you’re doing?”

Drift snarled, letting go of Marinette, leaving red marks where fingers had dug in. “You want a fight? Petit rien, I’ll give you a fight.” 

Drift threw out an arm, casting snow sharp as glass towards Lady Wifi at the speed of a car. But she just phased out, leaving blue pixels in her wake as she beamed herself to the nearest point of contact. She materialized from a service antenna one building over.

"Is that your only trick? Ooh, êtes-vous en colère? Mignon!” Lady Wifi teased, charging up blue power. She lobbed a geometric bolt at Drift, who swerved to dodge. Drift started closing the distance between them, completely ignoring Marinette now.

Marinette struggled against her bonds. She was freezing, skin pink and redder closer to the ice. Her arms were pinned, her shoulder was practically locked now. She thrashed helplessly, trying to break free. There was no way to melt it, in this weather, and it was quite thick.

Lady Wifi and Drift battled in front of her, snow sparking off pixels. Little red lines appeared on the lady’s skin as she withstood the wind. She took the antennae from atop her head, and aimed them at Drift.

The antennae amplified her projectile, blue electricity arcing and gathering, charging. The bolt pegged Drift right in the chest, making the bolt they were charging dissipate into dust. They fall down, sprawling in the road.

As Drift tried to stand, Lady Wifi bounded forward, grabbing for the ribbons. The villain cried out as she unlaced them, taking the source of Drift’s power. The lady ripped the ribbons, releasing the akuma.

"There you are, you little pest!” Lady Wifi grinned at seeing the corrupted butterfly reveal itself. Marinette absently wondered how she would cure it. As far as she knew, only she could cure akumas.

Pointing an antenna at the akuma, she zapped it quickly, killing it outright. Well, that answers that. The butterfly flopped to the ground, half fading to gray and evil cracks dying.

Now that the evil had died, and the power with it, the sky began to clear. The returning heat weakened the ice, allowing it to be cracked. Marinette finally broke free, falling to her knees from the momentum of her thrashing.

"Are you okay, accident fille sujette?” The lady in black and glow smiles at her, offering a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat dazed at her school seat, completely zoned out as her brain tried to wrap its head around the event. It’s been days, she’s slept since then, and she’s still in shock.

Who was that girl? Woman? Was she a Miraculous? So many questions…

After Lady Wifi had helped her to her feet, she had dusted off her pants.

“Merci,” she said. With a tone of what was supposed to be embarrassment, but was probably heard as nervous gratitude.

"No prob, mon fille jolie.” Lady Wifi grinned and Marinette turned scarlet. This hero was just as forward as Chat Noir! She just couldn’t catch a break, could she.

"Where do you live? I can walk you home.”

"I can walk myself, thank you very much!” And that was so the perfect time to slip on a still-melting piece of ice and almost slam her face into the pavement.

"You sure? Cause I specialize in walking, especially walking people home. C'mon, I saved your skin. I wouldn’t bite now.”

Marinette was still blushing, but relented. It was just a walk, and it’d be too much effort to fight. Besides, this Lady didn’t seem too bad. Quite charming. Like Chat Noir could be if he slowed down and was more courteous.

Marinette tried to ask her things, like, “Where are you from?” “Who are you?” “Do you know Ladybug?” “How long have you been a hero?”

But she would answer vaguely, like, “From my mom.” “Lady Wifi, debonair extrordinaire.” “Do YOU know Ladybug?” “How long have any of us been heroes? You’re a hero, to someone.”

How frustrating. The Lady walked Marinette right up to her front door, and Marinette went inside and closed it in her face. She went upstairs and screamed into her pillow. Now she had to deal with THIS?!

What snapped her out of recalling this was her friend, Alya, plopping down in the seat next to her. Alya. The one person she both wished she could and never could tell her about this. Alya was so patient, a great friend to vent to, but not about her secret hero troubles.

But of course Alya was already up to speed, in her sort-of, one-sided way. “Did you hear there’s a new hero in town?!” Eager to get it all out before class started.

Marinette feigned subdued shock. “Non, I didn’t. Really? A real hero? Not some civilian vigilante?”

Alya considers that, then shakes her head. “Nah, I’m pretty sure they’re legit. Ici.” And she pulls up a photo on her phone. It’s dark and grainy, time of day about sunset. The shadows stretched long, making most of the image black. But maybe, just maybe, there was a shadow over there in the shape of a woman.

"Desole, Alya, but this just doesn’t look like anything to me.” She nervously twirled a lock of hair. Did it actually look like nothing, or was she just denying it? The quality was bad, but it could be the new Lady.

"It was much clearer with my eyes.” Alya frowned. “Écoutez, I know you’re a bit of a skeptic, but go with me here. I only saw her briefly, and I couldnt even get an interview, or a statement. Obviously, she’s new on the scene and doesn’t wanna give too much away yet.”

Marinette frowned. Now she really couldn’t tell Alya about the encounter. If she knew Marinette encountered a hero and withheld information, oh boy. It’s fine, she kept one secret this long, she could keep another. No matter how much Alya was looking at her, with that face that meant she was looking for something from her.

"I’m sure you’ll get another chance, Alya. If there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you chip away at people until they give in.”  
“Merci beaucoup- wh- hey!” Alya socked her in the arm, and they playfully fake-faught until class started.

While Alya took notes, Marinette drifted off. There were still questions. What were Lady Wifi’s powers? And Marinette was only assuming she was good. Granted, she did save a (perceived) civilian, but that could’ve been a fluke. She killed the akuma. Marinette didn’t think she could handle another villian.

Ms. Bustier’s lecture faded in and out of her attention, it was something about how plant life decayed and fungi and something and whatever. She should probably pay attention, but with a mystery binding her brain, she would just hit up Alya for her notes later.

As her thoughts dwelled on the Lady in black, they began to shift. Just recalling the curl of her hair, the curve of her mask, the way her accents glowed. Marinette tried not to be one who dwelled on how people looked, but honestly, Lady Wifi’s (supposed) kwami did good work.

She shook her head lightly at that sentiment. Woah. No. Getting off track was common for her, but that was down the ravine. No crushes on new mysterious heroes, especially not potentially dangerous ones. Comrades, not cuddlebuddies.

The end of day bell rang, louder than usual it seemed to her. School had ended, inevitably, finally. Marinette gathered her things methodically. She walked out with Alya, and down the steps with Alya, but then her friend stalled, shoulders tight.

"I, um, I think I’m gonna take another route today.” Alya adjusted her glasses and turned her face slightly, then brushing the hair that had fallen back into place.

"That’s okay. Do you mind my asking why?”

“Uhhh, there’s just some stuff I gotta get. My dad asked me to pick up some stuff, I dunno, this way just seems easier.”

"Okay! I hope you find what you need! See you tomorrow!” Marinette waved and smiled before going her own way, and Alya seemed to untense. It was no big deal, really, Marinette didn’t need a walking buddy every day. Nothing to be worried about.

She fiddled with her phone as she walked home, trying to remember what was currently in the pantry. The picture of normalcy.

She grabbed a couple of hot buns and headed up to her room, flopping on her bed with a sigh and pulling her homework out of her bag. Tikki slipped out of her collar and munched on the pieces of bun Marinette ripped off for her.

“Hey, Ms. Older-than-time, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about botany, would you?”

"Unfortunately, no!” squeaked the kwami in her usual peppy tone, then hummed happily and shook her tail feelers as she took another bite of bun.

Marinette grumbled and pulled her laptop towards her, skimming the relevant Wikipedia pages. She jotted down some useful looking stuff in her school notebook, then paused as she saw the blue link text “lignin”. What was lignin? She hadn’t paid attention, so she didn’t know what she needed to know, so she clicked the link.

Before she knew it, 4 hours had passed, the sun had gone down, and her mom was knocking on her door saying her food was getting cold.

She told Tikki she could go ahead and stay in the room, not that Tikki would’ve left anyway, food-drowsy as she was. She got to her dinner, garbure, one of her papa’s specialties. It really was cold. She warmed it up in the microwave, and ate at the table while her parents watched TV.

When she was done she said goodnight, kissed her parents on their cheeks, and slipped back into her room. She closed her laptop and notebook, picked up Tikki, and took her to the balcony.  
"Tikki, spots on.”

Her outline glowed lightly as the magic changed her. Today was too safe, too quiet. She thought she should patrol, especially in the dark, where crime seems easier.

Transformed and ready, she took maybe two seconds to breathe and observe her surroundings. Paris was beautiful in the silver light of the moon, a perfect skyline hiding vibrant life. The Eiffel tower lit up like a christmas tree made it all look like a magical fantasy land.

But off in the rooftops, she would swear she saw a shadow moving, dimly glowing blue.


End file.
